Widely available toilet cleaning equipment is generally limited to the toilet brush, a handheld device having a plurality of flexible bristles at a distal end. The toilet brush can be used to clean a toilet by reciprocally thrusting the brush against the inner surface of the toilet bowl, thus abrasively removing deposits, detritus and organic particulate matter.
Toilet brushes are typically kept adjacent to the toilet, so that users can clean the bowl should there be particularly heavy soiling. As a result, a toilet brush may have been used an indeterminate number of times between being cleaned. The bristles of the brush are also difficult to clean, there being a large surface area for deposits to adhere to and the bristles often becoming matted or intertwined. In combination, these factors quickly result in a build-up of dirt and bacteria on the surface of the toilet brush, which is unhygienic.
Additionally, the bristles of the toilet brush generally protrude radially from a central shaft, and therefore, to remove deposits on the toilet bowl, a vigorous scrubbing action must be performed, wasting time and energy. The bristles are also suboptimally aligned to clean under the rim of the toilet bowl, further allowing a build-up of dirt and bacteria in this area of the bowl.
WO 2015/097477 A1 discloses a toilet cleaning device for cleaning a toilet bowl, the toilet cleaning device comprising a handle; a head at a distal end of the handle; and a plurality of radially outwardly projecting helical blades which extend from a handle end of the head to a free distal end. As the head is rotated about an axial extent of the handle, the helical blades provide a circumferential and axial scraping action to the toilet bowl.
Due to the position of the head relative to the handle it is difficult to maintain a sufficient pressure against the surface to be cleaned. Further, when the helical blades must be used to remove dried in, sticky dirt it is difficult to apply necessary force via the head to the blades.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a solution to the above-mentioned problems.
It is a further object of the present invention is to provide a toilet cleaning device that improves the scrubbing ability. Further, it is an object to provide a toilet-cleaning device that allows a closer contact with the surface to be cleaned.